Change
by Lunaruis
Summary: Raven tries to get Beast Boy to notices her when Terra comes back. Will work or won't it? BBrae RobStar Rated T because I'm crazy.
1. Chapter 1

_Change_

Chapter 1

"Hey, Rae!" Raven opened one of her eye. The green haired changeling stood in front of her. He smiled at her. She opened her other eye and sighed.

"Beast Boy, what do you want?" Her eyes shifted to behind him and saw a blonde haired girl laughing and talking to Starfire. The girl turned around and saw Raven looking at her. Her icey blue eyes shimmered then narrowed. She then smirked, as if she knew something. As quick as it happened, she turned around and continued talking to the red haired alien.

"I just wanted to let you know we're going to get pizza. You wanna come?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. Her heart began to race.

"Um..." She glanced at the blonde and then looked her friend in the eye. "No thanks." She stood up and gave her friend a small smile. "I still have to meditate." She walked off to her room, her cape swaying as she walked. Beast Boy frowned and sighed. Terra glanced at him and walked over to him.

"You ok? You were talking to the demon." She gave a strange smile, it was a mix of smirking and happy.

He glared at her. "I wanted to see is she was ok. She has been avoiding us for about 5 days." He glanced at Nightwing and Cyborg. "She's becoming more distant. I'm worried."

* * *

Starfire saw her friend leave the room. She bit her lip.

"Friends, I am going to do the cheeking up on Raven. She seams the sad." She smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Nightwing smiled at her. Terra glanced at her and walked towards her.

"Hey, Starfire? Maybe I should talk to her." Terra smiled.

"Uh...I think friend Raven wishes to have only the friends. And I am the friend, I believe." Terra frowned.

"Alright. I be with the boys if you need." She walked off, going to talk with Beast Boy. Starfire sighed. She floated to her friends room. She knocked on the steal door.

"Friend Raven, are you the alright?" Starfire looked at the door when it opened. Raven stood there, holding a necklace.

"Star? I'm fine." She had her hood down and her violet eyes had all the color sucked out. She hands were shaking slightly.

"Friend Raven, you look the bad. Are you alright?" Strafire placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just go and hang out with with your boyfriend and Cyborg and Beast Boy and our guest."

"Our Guest? Do you mean Terra? She is the friend, correct?" She tilted her head to the side.

Raven's eyes grew wide. "She's..." Raven sighed. "Just go. Hang out with our friends." She closed the door. She sighed and stood against the door. Raven glanced at the necklace.

"If only..."

 **~TT~**

 **So here is the new story. I am sorry it's really short. It was hard to write Terra, even though i write her in my other fanfic. If any ideas come to, please ask. By the way, I'm gonna update Prom Year in about a day or so. So yeah. I really like the story so far. It prob won't be updated for a while though. I have a great idea for this story. It will be awesome, I promise.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't Teen Titans. But, I own the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Change_

 _Chapter 2_

Raven glanced at the necklace. The purple gem shimmered and reflected her eyes. She sighed and tossed in into her black trunk. Raven turned to her bookshelf and pulled a book from the shelf. When she did, it fell and open on a page. Raven stooped down and glanced at the page. She gasped and picked it up. It read, _The Formosus has the ability to grant the wish to help someone become different in any way. Fomousus can also make the wisher become more active in their actions._

Raven glanced back at the necklace and pulled it out of the trunk. She placed it on her bed and grabbed the book. The book had the same necklace on it. Raven took a deep breath and recited the books words. "Ekam em emoceb eht egnahc I hsiw ot eb!" She shut the book. A purple light flashed in her eyes. She fell to the floor and hit her head.

TT

"Wha-?" Raven sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "What happened? And why is my hair longer?" She stood up and tucked a lock behind her ear. "I need a mirror. Fast. Maybe Star has one." Raven stood up. As she did, her head pounded with pain. She took a deep breath. Raven opened her door. She saw Star passing by.

"Starfire?" The red haired alien turned around and shrieked.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" Her scream alerted her teammates. Robin came running down the hall with Beast Boy and Cyborg at his heels.

"What happened?" The boys seamed to not notice Raven. Robin tried to calm her down.

"Look!" She pointed to Raven. The boys all turned to her. Cyborg's laughter filled the hallway while Robin's shock and Beast Boy's surprise had filled it as well. Raven hair was longer and her charka no longer there. Her eyes became a hazel color while her skin tone warmed up a bit.

"Raven?! You look...different! Like good different." Beast Boy smile at her. She gave him a shy smile. Robin walked up to her and shook his head.

"Raven, how did this happen?" Raven hesitated. She wanted to keep this a secret, so she could tell no one.

"I...I don't know. One minuet I was reading, the next I fell to the floor." She gave Robin a smile. He narrowed his eyes. Then, Terra came into the hall.

"Hey have you guys seen Star...um...Raven?" Terra gave a confused glance at her. "Why do you look more different?"

Raven gave a small laugh. "I don't know, but I kinda like it." She smiled and glanced down at what she was wearing. "I need to change. I can't believe I used to wear this. Star, can you help me pick a different outfit?" She smiled at the red haired alien. Everyone gave her looks of confusion.

"Certainly, friend Raven." The two girls walked off into Star's room. The three boys glanced at each other.

"So, Cyborg. You have any idea why Raven, the most darkest person we know, just asked Starfire to give her a make over?" Beast Boy glanced nervously at his best friend.

"It's hard to tell, B. I think she just wants change. Change is for the better." Both boys looked at Robin. He sighed.

"Cyborg, do an scan on her. Maybe she's sick or something." The spiky haired leader sighed.

"On it." Cyborg left the hallway.

"Beast Boy? Come with me. I think we need to check something." The changeling nodded.

"And me?" Terra smiled at Robin.

"Go on home now. There is no need for you at the moment." Robin turned away and walked off. Beast Boy glanced at him.

"Terra, just listen to Robin. You don't wanna get in Raven's way right now." Terra stood there, mouth wide in surprise.

"But I'm a Teen Titan. I deserve to help." Beast Boy a hand on her shoulder. Her blue eyes reflected frustration and hurt.

"Just go. It's for the best." Terra balled her fist and walked down the hallway to get out of the Teen Titans tower.

 **~~TT~~**

 **Haha! Take that Terra. I still hate you! Anyway, here is chapter two! I worked real hard on it so I hope you all like it! BYEEE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. That would be a dream come true.**


	3. Chapter 3

_C_ _hange_

Chapter 3

"So, friend Raven, do you like the pink outfit I have picked?" Raven smiled and nodded at Starfire.

"Of course. Your outfits are always so lovely. I wonder why I haven't tried them on before." Starfire gave a nervous laugh.

"You have never asked before, friend Raven." Raven turned around to face her. Starfire stood still.

"Star, could you help me go shopping tomorrow? I want to buy a whole bunch of new clothes." Starfire smiled and nodded. "Also, can you brush my hair for me? I want it to look nice."

"Of course." Raven smiled at her friend. She saw the nail polish bottle and made it float it's way to her. They white nail polish bottle became corrupted in black magic. Then, it began painting Raven's nails.

TT

"So, do you know what happened to Raven?" Beast Boy glanced at his two team mates. Robin glanced at Cyborg who shook his head.

"Raven still has the same stats she's had since she's become a Teen Titan." Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy. "So, she can't be a clone. But her personality changed. She's no longer the Raven you knew. She's like Star, but in a Raven sorta way."

"So, she's no longer not her?" Cyborg nodded. Robin glanced at the the changeling and robotic man.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on her. She may be the same Raven but she could be brainwashed. You two act if nothing happened. Be your selves." Cyborg nodded. "Beast Boy? Do I make myself clear?"

"Huh? Um...yeah." Robin turned around and walked out of the robotic man's room. Beast Boy sighed and glanced at his best friend.

"Do you think she'll ever go back to normal?"

"i don't know B. She may be like this forever. Or she could turn back into our Raven. We just don't know." Beast Boy's face fell. Robin came in.

"You two might want to see this." The two glanced at each other and nodded. They ran down the hall and into Starfire. She fell back. Robin helped her up as quickly as she fell.

"Star? What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Friend Raven has never looked as beautiful as she does at the moment." She turned around and Raven was standing behind her. A lock of her hair was in her face and it was curled a little. Her hazel eyes perfectly complemented her outfit. She had a black cardigan and a white tee-shirt with black pants. Her hair was done in a bun. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Cyborg laughed at his best friends reaction.

"Well, you do you all think?"

"You look beautiful!" Beast Boy blurted out.

Raven blushed a little. "Thank you." Her own voice sounded softer then usual.

Cyborg gave a thumbs up. Robin nodded. Starfire smiled.

"Oh, friend Raven, you look most of the beautiful." Raven laughed a little. "I can not wait for Bumble Bee to get here."

"Where are you three going?" Raven smiled.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." The doorbell rang and the door opened. Bumble Bee walked in. She saw Starfire and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Then she saw Raven. "Raven, you look like a freaking model. What happened?" Raven laughed.

"Honestly, I don't know. Let's get going." Starfire pecked Robin on the cheek and waved good-bye. The three boys stood there in silence.

"Should we follow them?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nah. Let them have fun."

 **~~TT~~**

 **The third chapter is up! Yay! So Raven has her powers, but she will only use them when necessary. By the way, I wrote this listening to Pogo's songs. If you don't know who he is, check him out on youtube. He's awesome! My best friend, Kk, introduced me to him. (If your reading this KK, love ya!) His newest song, Forget, is the . Does anyone still say that? Probs not. Oh well. So yeah. See you lovely people in the next chapter! BYEE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did, along with every single Pokemon game ever! But, sadly, I don't own any of these.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Change_

 _Chapter 4_

Raven woke up and saw a smiling, green face in her view. She rubbed her eyes and whispered "Beast Boy?"

The green changeling nodded. He helped her up and then threw a green blanket around her. She shivered but relaxed when the soft blanket was wrapped around her. Beast Boy left the room and Raven looked around. Her hazel eyes scanned the room and saw darkness all around. Her eyes narrowed slightly as Beast Boy came in with two mugs. One green and one purple. He handed her the green one one and she smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"What happened last night?" She asked and he sighed.

"Well, that's a very long story. We spent the night together." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" The green changeling laughed.

"Not like that. We talked when you came home and you sorta fell asleep on couch." Raven exhaled and Beast Boy laughed once more. She smiled and blushed slightly."Rae, why do you look so different? What really happened?"

Raven hesitated. "I don't know." She sighed and glanced down at the ground. Then Robin walked into the room. He nodded at his two team mates and walked into the kitchen. Soon, he walked out with a steaming mug full of a creme colored liquid. He walked down the hall and he was gone.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven and smiled. "Why don't you get some more sleep? We were up until about 3." Raven sighed and pushed back her violet hair. She then placed down her green mug. Beast Boy's green eyes glanced at her and he saw her hazel eyes flicker violet for a second. He gasped and she lifted her head up.

"What?" His green eyes glitter with wonder and worry.

"Your eyes." He leaned forward and Raven leaned back. "They flickered violet for a second."

Raven expression looked like she was scared. She stood up and started backing up. "Um, you know what? I'm starting to get really sleepy." She yawned and looked at her teammate. "See? I'm so tired.I'm gonna go to bed now. Bye!" She turned around and ran out of the room.

The green haired teen looked at her as she ran away and shrugged.

* * *

Raven ran into her room, her heart beating on her chest. She took several deep breaths before her heart rate was back to normal. She quickly shut her steel door and glanced at the trunk. She saw the necklace, looking normal. Raven slowly walked towards the necklace and grabbed it. She blinked and sighed.

"This necklace will be the death of me." She tossed it on her bed and heard the door open.

"Friend Raven? Are you the okay?" Raven tossed back her head and there stood the red haired alien.

"Starfire, I'm all right. But, um, can you do my hair again? I was really pretty how you did it last night." Starfire beamed with joy as she nodded and grabbed the pale teen.

"Most Certainly." The alien princess smiled.

TT

"Terra?" The blonde girl turned around, drink in hand.

"Hm? Oh hello, Kevin." The man in front of her smiled.

"Terra, Terra. Don't call me Kevin." He walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Call me your man." She pushed him back, glaring at him.

"Don't whisper." She scowled. "I have nothing to hide." Kevin cocked an eyebrow.

"Right. Like Mr. Beast Boy has a clue that your a fake." The blonde girl gasped.

"Y-You can't tell him." Her voice was soft and scared." He doesn't know I...died."

The blonde girl's hair was around her face. It was true. She had died in a volcano a year ago. Right after that had happened, Slade had made her a new person. He pulled her DNA and transfered it into a new body. She had certainly got and upgrade. Longer hair, wider hips, lager lips and an more expended chest. She remembered when she woke up. Slade smiling so coldly and his daughter, scared and she seemed upset.

"Yeah, I won't tell him." Terra relaxed and took a sip of her drink. "Yet."

 **~~TT~~  
** **Here is another chapter! I hope you all don't mind it's like 3 months later. Sorry!**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Terra? Tara? Terrasa?_

 _Change Chapter 5_

"Tara?" The blonde girl turned around. Kevin was standing there, smoke twirling around him. His pepper gray hair shinned in the moon light. Terra took a step back, her blue eyes shinning with fear.

"I-I don't use that name anymore!" She shrieked. "I'm not a 15 year old! I'm 19!" Kevin smiled coldly, Terra shivered.

"Oh my. I guess you never knew."

"Knew what?" Her voice was roughly how it sounded 4 years ago, right when she died. The day that Slade took her life.

He laughed. The same cold laugh that she had first heard when she agreed to be his apprentice. His spy to ruin the Teen Titans. That laughed made her remember the butterfly hair-clip. Sliver and always matched her outfit, she had kept it to remind her of home. The home she had always knew. The home of a princess.

She gritted her teeth and looked up at the man in front of her. "Why did you make me this?" She whispered. "Why did you make me this?!" She screamed. Terra ran to him and balled her fist. It almost collided with his face. Almost.

Kevin grabbed her fist. Terra gasped. "No, No. You can't." She tried to pull her hand away but his grip was too strong.

"Let go!" She yelled and kicked his knee. He twisted her wrist. "Ahh!" Kevin smirked and threw her on the ground. She looked up at him, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. "Please, stop." She cried. She fell into the ground and sobbed. Her sobs echoed in the street.

"Shut up." He kicked her stomach. She screamed. He kicked her again. "Get up." She got up clutching her wrist.

"Why do you do this?" Tears rolled down her face. "Why did you make me come back?!" She threw her head back, her tears glimmering in the moonlight. "I was fine dying. I would't have to deal with you anymore." She whipped her eyes quickly. I wouldn't have to deal with anyone!" She screamed.

Kevin raised his eyebrow. "Really? Okay, here you go." He grabbed his knife. Terra's eyes widened in terror.

"No!" Terra screamed. "NO,NO,NO!" Her eyes grew yellow and she threw a large rock at him. It knocked him down, unconscious. She gasped, her eyes turning back to their normal crystal blue. The knife flew across the street. She ran to his side, whipping his face of the blood from his bruised lip. Terra looked back and forth, multiple times. She took a deep breath, stood up and ran into the darkness.

Too many thoughts came to her head as she ran away. _I have no where to go, where am I going, why did I hit him, i want to go home, I have no home._ She screamed and ran as fast as she could. Terra fell on the ground and pounded the ground. She stopped and looked up at the midnight sky. The stars glittered and gleamed. She started to cry, once more.

TT

 _Terra was at school. She was walking into into it's gates when she heard her name. Or her "fake" name. She had chosen to rename her self Terrasa Mar. Simple and it was kinda like her old name. Two girls walked up to her._

 _"Terrasa!" She turned her head to see two girls. One, who call her "name", smiled at her. "Why were you with that guy yesterday?"  
_

 _"Yeah, he was kinda like a stalker, don't cha think?" The other said. The two girls laughed while Terra forced a smile._

 _She hated her self when she said that. Beast Boy was her friend. Her BEST FRIEND. She couldn't say that. But she did. Now, she was back from the dead and had to move on with her life. Forget the Teen Titans. Forget Slade. But she couldn't. Someone had brought her back. No going back. Unless she killed herself. But that was just dumb._

 _Terra was not so happy when she came back. She had screamed at the world. She remembered that she saw her self underground, roses ride beside her. Loads of thoughts flashed through her head but she had one stick, **Get out of here.** So she did. And enrolled in high school. That's it. For two years, she was safe and happy. No one to bug her or tell her to be nice. No one to tell her to pretend to be friends with the Teen Titans or tell her to to stick with them. No one to tell her what to do. But, Slade showed up at her graduation. He told her to help him. Once more. But, she agreed. Because she wanted to be a total badass and stop this madness going on in her head. Always either Slade or Teen Titans. She wanted Slade. _

**~~TT~~**

 **Hey guys! Here is another chapter. Today I'm gonna go to...DisneyLand! Woohoo!**

 **So yeah. Thanks for reading!**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
